User talk:TheTwinkleBeast
Please when you leave a message, leave you signature Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Top 10 list:My Favorite Powers page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 07:29, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey just wanted to clarify forgotten physiology is a being that is forgotten by the world but still exists in the physical plane. Nonexistent physiology is a person who does not exist anywhere in time and space Your "I don't want to try do it for me" is disturbingly familiar. DYBAD (talk) 23:19, April 12, 2014 (UTC) On upper right of the page is button with Contribute, third lowest is Add Page. And please, before you try to make a page, check few finished pages as that's what they are supposed to look and before you hit Publish use Preview to see that it looks like other pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Response Srry, I'm not getting what you are saying. --CNBA3 (talk) 06:21, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Other Variations in Intuition Given how many times this has already been done and that there's examples right next to it... use italics to the power name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, August 11, 2014 (UTC) You might want to figure out how to add links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, September 6, 2014 (UTC) How about this pic for Gray ? Seems to reflect his combination of dark magic and a high-tech science pretty well. DYBAD (talk) 00:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) I thought about Gray the instant I saw the pic, happy I could help you illustrate his coolness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:50, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Finally done with it so here.A Living Person (talk) 07:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Yeah, ill still see updates on the site, but i wont be commenting or creating blogs. (might edit powers still) Nah, nvm. Mistake...time to renew my pages...i shall remain! A plane is a pretty huge place (it's basically a dimension), so it would be difficult to "fill", and if not filled enough it would kinda feels like a dimensional desert. Better try it once you have enough content prepared. DYBAD (talk) 21:43, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Venus and Mars ? Who are they ? DYBAD (talk) 01:51, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't really know, but Google Image seems the best way to find them. DYBAD (talk) 01:55, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Recent edit is finally done! It took me a while but I think I set up a pretty good arc to incorporate everything. CoolCat123450 (talk) 08:28, October 7, 2014 (UTC) advertising Really? I haven't really paid attention to anything else than the Edits on Power, since that character-frenzy started... --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:55, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Well what do you know... there aren't really any rules for this, so as long as they don't start spamming about their products, I don't think we can really boot them out. On the other hand, if they do it's block-time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:07, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply go ahead, I don't see any problem with it. Beside, having different character sheets in the same universe is truly interesting--Blackwings369 (talk) 12:25, October 11, 2014 (UTC) its kk, just del the messages lol. But, yeah. i was obsessing over the sheet too much anyway. Above Deathwish Invictus (talk) 22:16, October 14, 2014 (UTC)Deathwish Invictus Ok, I made an update Please tell me what you think of the direction I'm taking. CoolCat123450 (talk) 19:08, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I just want to make sure I do justice to your character. CoolCat123450 (talk) 19:15, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Orks possess a very powerfuf physic and efficient life cycle, but unlike Tyranids they don't have any control over their biology, and their gear is artificial. DYBAD (talk) 10:33, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Science Attuned Physiology, I'd say. DYBAD (talk) 11:01, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Orks Quite a few animals have been created that way and they aren't there, so no point really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:25, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I find the Orks Kooler (^ ^) but Tyranids surpass them in important fields (notably adaptation and organization), so they would probably win unless Orks have an exceptional Warboss leading them. On a global scale though, the huge accumulation of Waagh pyschic power generated by the Orks could tip the scale in their favor, empowering them exponentially to their point they'd eventually tear through Tyranids forces with little efforts, their spores-based reproduction renewing their numbers as they keep fighting, especially since the constant battles would accelerate it greatly. DYBAD (talk) 04:27, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Most likely tomorrow. I've been running antivirus software so it might take a while. Computer thrives on inducing headaches CoolCat123450 (talk) 04:37, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I read it. That's why I said Tyranids would probably win unless it's all Orks vs all Tyranids, in which case the snow ball effect of Ork Waaagh could turn the tide (green steamroller). DYBAD (talk) 04:45, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Tyranids already have assimilated the Ork DNA (notaby during the war you mentioned) and and particularly impressive specimens were spoted afterwards by Imperial forces (just like the psychic Zoanthropes were likely born from Eldar DNA). But just like Zoanthropes, harvested DNA is selectively applied to specific tyranid units (efficacity/resources management), while the ork Waaagh is entirely fueled by great numbers in high concentration (Orky style). Beside, it is unknown if Ork-based tyranids even generate it, as it would most likely disturb the connection with the Hive Mind. DYBAD (talk) 05:20, October 18, 2014 (UTC) These "what if" badass senarios are always a lot of fun to imagine, that's probably why the W40K lore never gives a straight answer about these things, leaving it up to the fans ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:25, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Just made an update I made references from a couple of stories and combined everything into something pretty unique. Please, tell me what you think. CoolCat123450 (talk) 06:31, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Yep. CoolCat123450 (talk) 06:54, October 19, 2014 (UTC) It would depend on the specific type of magic, but the adaptive part would probably allow it to work in other planes (there might be exceptions though). DYBAD (talk) 10:17, October 19, 2014 (UTC) All enchanting procedures (giving birth to magical items notably) manipulate supernatural properties, but the titular power is much more advanced (magical programming) and essentially limited to the greatest archimages and magic-related deities. DYBAD (talk) 08:18, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Makes sense. This a pretty much a godly power, and it would compromise the balance of magic and technology that defines Gray's character and Mologamy City. DYBAD (talk) 09:22, October 20, 2014 (UTC) chat talk chat now come talk Grant.walker (talk) 20:40, October 20, 2014 (UTC) see you tomorrow at the usual time Grant.walker (talk) 00:17, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ready? Grant.walker (talk) 20:46, October 21, 2014 (UTC) You certainly put some effort into that. If your looking for improvements I would love to see how he uses the the weapons in the list below that paragraph ( E.g soul absorbing staff). Death horseman94 (talk) 12:41, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I would make sure via explicite clauses that they don't misuse him before signing the contract B) DYBAD (talk) 10:39, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I suppose it can workA Living Person (talk) 01:23, October 28, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person changing year Hi, TheRavageBeast, can you make a little change in the year time of your character sheet 2, I just want a more accurate year based on real information. I apologize for any inconvenience. --Blackwings369 (talk) 13:08, October 28, 2014 (UTC) It is in my page here, I make the year 30 sooner, so you should take the years in your character sheet and minus 30 --Blackwings369 (talk) 13:26, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Yep, I think it's a suitable year. --Blackwings369 (talk) 13:37, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank you --Blackwings369 (talk) 13:53, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Ability Listing Looks like that... I don't think there's much we can do, aside of making sure the visitors know it's copycat ripping on other peoples work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, October 29, 2014 (UTC) mine too join it again its grant hey you wanna chat Grant.walker (talk) 18:00, November 2, 2014 (UTC) you wanna chat Grant.walker (talk) 18:00, November 2, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GodOfNerds/Character_Sheet_7 BTW this is GON Check out my newest character Sifsand (talk) 14:19, November 7, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Deathwish_Invictus/Character_Pics Deathwish Invictus (talk) 18:14, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Deathwish Invictus chat chat now Grant.walker (talk) 22:33, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Character Sheet I love all of your characters. They're all well-designed and thought out. I absolutely love Grant Wade. He just draws me in. Great job man! Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 22:55, November 7, 2014 (UTC)User_talk:Azrael, the King of Death So about that 4th sheet Here it isA Living Person (talk) 03:08, November 10, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person ruvik Might want to ask this question on those pages Comments, I honestly have no clue. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Decided to give one more power hope it's not complete failureA Living Person (talk) 03:47, November 13, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person A New Character Sheet Thank you for visiting.WikiWalker (talk) 06:12, November 16, 2 014 (UTC) A request I request a character who should be named Anthony Rosenburg with the Alias, Sweet Tea who has the power of advanced telepathy and basic telekinesis, healing, divine water manipulation, and martial arts who fell in love and proved to be a complementary asset to Angela Rosenburg. Eventually married and moving to Australia, they lived the rest of their life happily. CoolCat123450 (talk) 06:22, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Grant.walker (talk) 15:01, November 20, 2014 (UTC) why did you undo my change to absolute storage it made sense and had grounding so what the flip dude? Grant.walker (talk) 15:01, November 20, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GodOfNerds/Character_Sheet_XIV My new character sheet, hope you enjoy. new power ideas I think that armors don't have enough differences in practical terms to justify their own page, but if you go by the widest definition ammunition might work. Check Ammunition Manipulation for ideas. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:49, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Might as well go with Ammunition Arsenal, since we already have Ammunition Manipulation. It'd be a Variation of Weapon Arsenal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:39, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Just to make sure, what exactly are you making here? Weapon Arsenal is about possessing a massive amount of summonable weapons, so you're going for doing the same for everything that''isn't'' weapon? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:55, November 29, 2014 (UTC) So, similar to Object Manipulation, where weapons and ammunition are simply Variations of the same power? That's getting pretty close to Summoning with the limit that user has to get the items before and them can summon them any time afterwards. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:14, November 29, 2014 (UTC) You gave DAI a shot then ? What do you think ? ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:34, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Not Funny! :P I spent about 10 minutes trying to translate that!!!CoolCat123450 (talk) 10:20, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Death horseman94 (talk) 18:03, December 5, 2014 (UTC) sorry I was AFK Sifsand (talk) 13:36, December 7, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sifsand/character_sheet_16 Sifsand (talk) 14:40, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ah, I forgot to tell you about the change, sorry. Here, you should see this blog: Timeline, and tell me which time you want your characters to associate with (birthday, major events that connect to your characters,...), I will make the change to my sheets, but about your blogs, only you can edit, so I guess you have to change them yourself. --Blackwings369 (talk) 03:47, December 10, 2014 (UTC) We definitely are. Sorry, the list of users to "Keep Updated" on my main page is basically obsolete now. Beside, you've already posted on Data Warping, so it would be weird to still advertise ^ ^; Enhanced Self-Resurrection was made a while ago, but I forgot to add it to the list of pages I created (important point, real hard to track afterwards). DYBAD (talk) 04:09, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) I don't the usual advertising much these days since the new pages tend to lack originality, so it may indirectly get even less attention than it normally would ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 04:30, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I was going to make you one, but I see someone already has. good luck with it Gabriel456 (talk) 22:18, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Congratulation on your nomination, Beast ! May you only smite the unworthy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:42, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Character Sheets Here come the Character Sheet category, to make our creations more accessible to fellow users (only the bloger can add his/her page to the category). DYBAD (talk) 05:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ok Death horseman94 (talk) 16:19, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Pics Please note that there's no upper limit to how many pics Gallery-page can have, as long as the one who adds them makes sure they're in Users too. Tho' adding more than one about same user is usually frowned. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:53, December 19, 2014 (UTC) 5th character sheet This is me doing 8 hours straight of nothing but typing.A Living Person (talk) 05:01, December 20, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Is it ok if I use Red in Tiger´s CS -GON